The Purple Butterfly
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: Series 2 'The Nightmare Begins' AU; Magical Reveal. All from a single Purple Butterfly... [Merlin/Morgana one-shot; can be seen as romantic or friendship]


"_Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it._"

Morgana's words clattered in his head like a thousand hoof-beats. _Please, Merlin_. Despite her begging, he'd denied her. He'd cast her away as if she was nothing. How could he do that to her? She was his friend... she needed his help...

No. He could not reveal his magic to her. It was dangerous. Despite the fact that she was his friend, and he trusted her completely, she was still close to Uther. If Uther discovered his magic... he'd be on the pyre quicker than he could say "I'm not a sorcerer!". He couldn't risk it. He couldn't.

He tucked himself into bed and blew out the candle, forcing himself to dispel such negative thoughts. He needed to sleep. It was getting late and the moon had already risen high in the sky, casting a lonely glow down onto the sleeping city. Everything was peaceful. Everything was quiet. He felt his eyes flutter shut...

_Please, Merlin..._ His eyes snapped open. Morgana? _Please..._ He bolted upright and looked around frantically, but realised there was nobody there. His own mind was playing tricks on him. _I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it._

After another few moments of trying to sleep, trying to ignore her calls, he swung out of bed and pulled on his fur-lined boots. He couldn't take it any more. His guilt was eating him away... he needed to help her. He needed to comfort her. What would he be if it wasn't for his mother? What would he be if Gaius wasn't there for him? What would he do without the Great Dragon's careful guidance? He would be reckless. He would be insecure. He would be... lonely. Oh so alone...

With that thought he dashed through the castle's corridors without abandon. He couldn't let a dear friend of his feel alone. He couldn't let Morgana suffer while he sat on the sidelines, watching her break down, while he had the ability to help her all along. He would be a monster. There was no telling what would happen to her... would she seek advice from somebody corrupt? Would her magic grow so out of control that it caused her own death at Uther's hand? Several things could go wrong if he didn't guide her in the right direction. He already felt a terrible foreshadowing aura around her...

"Morgana?" He called quietly from outside her chamber door, tapping softly. It was gone past midnight now; the guards catching him was a great concern. Popping in to visit the Lady Morgana at this hour would not be appropriate. He was just as easy to lose his head from visiting her at this time of night as confessing that he was guilty of possessing magic. "It's me. It's Merlin."

After what felt like a lifetime, he saw the door slowly crack open. He was greeted with a distraught-looking woman with sunken eyes and soaked cheeks.

"Morgana..." He breathed, noticing her icy look. It was quickly obvious that she had been crying, however much she tried to hide it. She shouldn't be ashamed of such a thing... But her pride was almost as inflated as Arthur's.

"What do you want?" He winced at the bitterness in her voice. So she wasn't happy with him at all... that was fine... he deserved it after ignoring her pleas earlier that day. He should have helped her straight away.

"Morgana, I'm... I'm sorry. I truly am. Please, may I come in?" He watched the uncertainty flicker in her expression before she stepped aside and allowed him entrance. He gave her the slightest of smiles and sidled through the half-open door.

His eyes explored the room in curiosity. His suspicions about her crying must be correct; her bed sheets were rumpled and her pillows clearly damp. He felt a wave of guilt almost drown him. How could he let her feel such pain?

He turned to see her looking towards the floor. Was she angry with him?

"Morgana, what happened earlier, I-"

"Forget it." She interjected harshly, looking up at him with reserved eyes. Unluckily for her, he knew her too well. He could easily see the fear in her hues. "It is obvious I'm just going out of my mind. Imagining things, aren't I? Just that poor, distraught girl..."

"Morgana..." He tried softly.

She went on as if she had never heard him. "My nightmares have obviously gotten to me. I've gone a little crazy... Magic? Ha! Of course not. I _must_ be imagining it!"

"Morgana." He interjected, a little firmer this time.

"Because the King's Ward would not have magic right under the King's nose and-"

"MORGANA!" He watched her freeze at his firm shouting. She whirled at him in surprise, and it took all of his courage not to cower under her intimidating gaze. For a woman, who was stereotypically weak and feeble, Morgana was terrifying when she wanted to be.

"I believe you." He rushed out before she could harm him with her dagger-glares. "I believe you have magic."

Her whole face relaxed with relief and she let out a long breath. Merlin watched her as she floated down onto her bed, looking at her hands in amazement... and fear. It seemed the confirmation was not only a relief to her, but a burden too. How couldn't it be? She was living in the house of a murderer of her kind. If anything, she was in more danger than Merlin was.

"It is nothing to be afraid of." He told her softly, falling to his knees before her. He looked up into her startling green eyes to see her giving him her full and undivided attention. "Magic is a beautiful thing."

"I've always been taught that it's evil." Morgana replied quietly. "That it's dark and twisted."

"Not all magic is." Merlin replied passionately, taking her pale hands in his own. "Magic is not good or evil; it is all down to the way a person wields it. It can be used for such beautiful things... it can be used to heal. It can be used to save lives and protect people... but some abuse it. Some manipulate it into their own gain. It is not magic that is to blame, Morgana, but it is the people who chose to use it in a way for their own gain."

Morgana seemed to contemplate this for several moments. Then, taking a deep breath, she looked back up to him and gave a slight nod. He couldn't help but notice there was still some fear in her eyes, some loneliness... he didn't want her to feel lonely. Not after everything she'd been through in her life. She'd lost both of her parents; she couldn't face any more neglect.

"How do you know that?" She asked quietly, looking at him with curious eyes with a hint of hope in the murky depths.

He hesitated for several long moments. What could he say to that? That he'd learnt it from Gaius? From his mother? From the Druids? Any route he took would lead him into trouble. There was no way to lie out of it. Even if he spoke of his own beliefs, it would clearly directly link him to a magical person. Besides... Morgana needed a friend. She needed a confidant. And, perhaps, Merlin needed one too. Perhaps he needed another his own age to talk to.

Instead of speaking it, for he knew that his words would jumble up if he attempted it, he held out his fist and chanted a spell. When he opened his hand, after his eyes briefly flashing gold, a beautiful purple butterfly fluttered out and landed on the very tip of Morgana's nose.

He wasn't sure what reaction to expect. Anger? Hatred? Betrayal? Half of him feared that she'd call for the guards. Another part of him feared that she'd run straight to Uther himself and confess Merlin's tightly-kept secret. However, that seemed to not be the case. When he looked up, he was greeted by a smile.

"Thank you." He heard her whisper as she fell into his arms. He hugged her back enthusiastically, smiling against her hair. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

It was as though destiny itself had changed course... for the better.

"You are not alone any more. You will never be alone again. I'm here for you, Morgana. I am your kin and I am your friend. I will always be here for you."

From then on in, Merlin and Morgana became inseparable. He taught her spells late into the night and she spent her days secretly practicing. He'd praise her, even when her spells went wrong, and she in return rewarded him with her company and somebody to talk to. It proved a greater reward than any he'd ever sought. Every time he returned from a dangerous mission, she would smile at him secretly and praise Arthur for his bravery, even though she knew the true hero of the mission.

As the years went by, their friendship only grew stronger and stronger. Morgana's magical abilities improved so rapidly that they almost rivalled his own. Soon enough, the time came for Camelot to have a new King. Arthur.

It was then that Morgana Pendragon and Merlin Emrys stood by King Arthur's side, helping to protect and build a brighter future. A future for all, whether man or magician, to work in harmony and peace.

Albion had never been greater.


End file.
